livandmaddiefandomcom-20200214-history
Pete Rooney
Peter "Pete" Rooney was a main character in Liv and Maddie and the father of Liv, Maddie, Joey and Parker and is also married to Karen Rooney. He was also the basketball coach for Maddie's basketball team at Ridgewood High, the school that Liv, Maddie and Joey attend. His wife, Karen, also works at Ridgewood High. She is the school psychologist. He likes basketball and loves his family, but he can be overprotective sometimes. Pete is portrayed by Benjamin King. Personality Pete is the girls' basketball team coach at Ridgewood High. He is a nice and funny man who loves and cares about his family, but he can be overprotective, mostly towards Maddie, due to her past relationship with Diggie and now with Josh, despite the fact he takes a full liking to him at first. However, he is also protective now towards Liv, since she began dating Holden, he even had to send Parker to keep both Holden and Liv apart. He is a sports jock who loves barbecue, cracking jokes and is an overall caring and humorous dad. He supports Liv's dreams, but doesn't always understand the things she's talking about. He displays typical fatherly traits towards his daughters such as giving the boys they like a hard time. He's also quite clueless like a typical father, unable to tell his daughters apart from their appearance when Karen can easily tell them apart when they disguise themselves as each other. Biography Background He married Karen Rooney and had four children: Liv, Joey, Parker and Maddie. History In high school, Pete was as much of a jock as his daughter is today. Nicknamed "Prime Time" Pete Rooney, Pete was the Big Man on Campus, and dated blonde bombshell Amy Becker, though he was desired by other women, including the current Amy Smalls. After his house collapsed and the Rooneys move to Malibu in Season 4, Pete opted to go back to Wisconsin to resume his coaching job. Appearance Pete is a middle-aged man with brown eyes and short dark brown hair, which he usually wears gelled up on the left side. He usually wears casual clothes and when working, workout wear. His style is simple and dresses like a typical modern father, but when he is at work, he wears his basketball coach uniform. In mid Season 3, he grew a beard. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths He seems to be good in basketball, as he was the coach of the basketball team at Ridgewood High. Weaknesses His weakness is that he's camera shy, as revealed in the episode Fa La La La-A-Rooney; when he completely froze in front of the camera. Relationships 'Family' Karen Rooney (Wife) Karen is Pete's wife. They love each other and work together as part of the school staff in Ridgewood High. As of the episode Voltage-A-Rooney, they were married for 20 years and six months. Liv Rooney (Daughter) Pete is Liv's father and Liv missed him when she was in Hollywood and hugged him when she arrived. Due to Liv's girlie personality, he does not interact with her much, unlike Maddie who he spends a lot of time with due to both of them loving basketball. He does make an effort to be involved with Liv, but he often gets more than he bargained for. One example was in Skate-a-Ronney, he tried to do "girl stuff" with Liv and Maddie until he saw Liv crying, which he immediately went to get Karen for since he didn't know how to handle that situation. Maddie Rooney (Daughter) Pete is Maddie's dad and basketball coach, they planned to work together in a basketball tournament in "Dump-A-Rooney" in that same episode Karen said the two of them have been playing basketball together since Maddie was five years old. They get along well but Maddie didn't like it when he wore very tiny shorts. Joey Rooney (Son) Joey and Pete don't really interact much, Pete doesn't like that Joey just sits at homes playing video games and wants him to go outside more. They hung out in "Sleep-A-Rooney" and spent a long time in the car together on the way. Parker Rooney (Son) To be added. Friends Diggie Diggie and "coach" (Pete) share an interesting relationship. Although they both love sports and are friends at school, he doesn't approve of him hanging out with Maddie until "Switch-A-Rooney". They later work together in a basketball tournament in "Dump-A-Rooney." But Pete later started warming up to Diggie, only for him to be upset at him later breaking up with his daughter. Josh Willcox Pete knows Josh through Liv as he was her co-star on her new show, Voltage. Josh comes to Pete for girl advice in Vive-La-Rooney, when Josh wants to date Maddie, and Pete says he likes Josh. Quotes Twin-A-Rooney Team-A-Rooney Sleep-A-Rooney TBA Skate-A-Rooney Sweet 16-A-Rooney Fa La La La-A-Rooney Switch-A-Rooney Trivia *He can play basketball and is the basketball coach at Ridgewood High. *As any other father, Pete seems to be overprotective; as shown in Twin-A-Rooney: he seemed uncomfortable when Diggie tried to take Maddie to the dance. *He added a shot clock to Karen's 'Family Meetings' to make them more interesting. *In his senior year of high school he led his basketball team to a state championship. *He is very supportive of Maddie's basketball career. *He's very overprotective of his daughters, especially Maddie. *He disliked Diggie saying that he wanted Maddie to have the best birthday ever. *He went to Ridgewood High when he was young and he was also a Fighting Porcupine, this was revealed in the Are You Liv or Maddie? game. *He's Maddie's coach and her father. *At first it's shown he doesn't like Diggie very much. *His address is 16410 Crane Street Stevens Point, WI 54481. *He leaves Wisconsin to become a College Basketball Coach in "Ridgewood-A-Rooney". *He doesn't like Diggie, but likes Josh. *He does not appear in Season 4, meaning he decided to go back to Beloit to coach and oversee the reconstruction of the Rooney home in Stevens Point. However, Ruby takes his place. ** Also, for this reason, according with writer David Monahan, Pete will not be appear unfortunately in the season finale and series finale "End-A-Rooney". Gallery References Pete Pete Pete Pete Category:Parents Category:School Staff Category:Rooney Family Category:Basketball Players Category:Male Characters Category:Images of Pete Rooney Category:Liv & Maddie Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Main Cast Category:Male Cast